Gossip
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Lelouch, a prince, Suzaku, a servant, a few pictures, hormonal teens, lemon. possible one shot? maybe more...if you beg for it on your knees... ;


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

**Slight OOC? Maybe...**

Lelouch, Britannia's youngest prince, sighed as he walked down the corridors of his brothers palace. His long white robes flowed along the floor and his shoes clipped while he walked.

"Boo!" the young Brit jumped and screamed as two hands grabbed his waist, pulling him close to a warm body. "Heehee. I got you."

The young prince turned around and frowned at a young Japanese boy. Suzaku Kururugi, for some unknown reason, was Lelouch's best friend. The two were very close and often spent most of their free time together.

"I guess you did." Lelouch smiled a bit and took Suzaku by the hand. "What are you doing sneaking around like that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You're fourteen, you aren't going to have a heart attack … especially considering you're so thin." Suzaku's hands gripped the smaller boys sides and squeezed them gently.

Lelouch frowned and removed his friends hands from his sides. "If anyone saw you touching me like that...they'd behead you. Especially considering you're Japanese."

"Touching you like what?" Suzaku turned his head to the side and looked Lelouch up and down. He didn't see a problem with placing his hands on the smaller boy.

"You're so...naive." the young prince walked down the hall and opened his bedroom door as a couple of maids passed by them, bowing deeply to the young prince.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Suzaku closed the bedroom door and bounced over to Lelouch's large, white and purple bed, throwing himself down.

Lelouch shook his head and removed his royal clothing, hanging them up in his large ceder closet. Suzaku sat up a little, watching his older friend undress. He wore small underwear that clung tightly to his pale body, showing off the slight curves he had to his hips. Lelouch turned around and noticed the young Japanese boy watching him, causing them both to blush.

"I- s-sorry." Suzaku laid back down. "Just... uhm... Wh-what did you want to do today?" he panicked, trying to avoid explaining why he was watching his friend so closely.

"I thought we could go for a walk..." Lelouch said quietly as he pulled on some outdoor clothing.

"That sounds nice." Suzaku sat up again, noticing that his friend was fully dressed. "What was your meeting about today?"

"Don't be so nosy, Suzaku." the prince walked over and jumped up onto the bed beside the brown haired boy. "But if you must know, my older brothers and sisters want me to be...protected, by someone that can fight..."

"Like a knight?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Lelouch's hand brushed against Suzaku's, causing the Japanese boy to grasp it firmly with a smile. "If I get a knight though...we won't be able to spend so much time together...Not alone at least." they both frowned and looked at each other.

"I like our time together..." he embraced the violet eyed boy and nuzzled his face against his neck. "What would I do if I couldn't hang out with you?" Suzaku's breath grazed Lelouch's throat as his hands rubbed at his lower back.

Lelouch shivered and closed his eyes, blushing. "D-don't.."

"What?" Suzaku pulled his face away and looked at his friend who was biting his lip. Lelouch's hands shot to his groin, covering a growing problem. Suzaku's eyes looked down to where Lelouch's hands were. "What's wrong?" Lelouch shook his head no and tried to get away from Suzaku. "Let me see."

"No!" Lelouch struggled but was no match for his stronger friend.

Suzaku removed Lelouch's hands and held them above his head. "Oh...why's it doing that?" Suzaku's question could be taken as two ways, one: as if he'd never known about getting erections before, or two: he was so naive he couldn't tell that Lelouch was turned on by his own actions.

"Don't look at it!" the prince struggled again and moaned as Suzaku's hand rubbed his crotch. "D-don't do that! S-stupid!"

Suzaku smiled and let go of his friend who hauled off and slapped him. "Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"Don't touch me there! I don't even touch me there!" Lelouch blushed and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest.

"I touch myself there...why don't you? And why'd you get hard...?"

"It's none of your business."

"You should touch yourself...It feels good." Suzaku smiled and laid Lelouch down. "I can help you."

"No." he struggled as Suzaku spread his legs and laid between them.

Suzaku smiled softly, looking into Lelouch's confused and nervous eyes. He cupped the boys face in his hands and leaned in closer, kissing him gently. "It's okay, Lulu...It's just me."

Lelouch took in a shaky breath and hugged his friend tightly. "Are you sure it'll feel good...?" he whispered, feeling his own naivety begin to show. The young prince didn't normally think about sexual activities, and was never really educated on the subject. He had known about it, the different types of couples that were around...but he never cared to ask about the matter.

"Yes." Suzaku undid Lelouch's small shorts and pulled them down, revealing the small erection he held.

"Don't look at it..."

"It's cute." Suzaku giggled and undid his own pants. "I'll do it too, okay?" he laid beside Lelouch and pulled him close. "If you don't like it, just tell me and I'll stop." Suzaku reached down and gripped Lelouch's member and slowly moved his hand on it.

The young prince moaned quietly and wrapped his shaking arms around Suzaku. "It feels funny..." he closed his eyes. "But I want more.." he whispered and planted a soft kiss on Suzaku's cheek.

Suzaku opened his hand wider, gripping both of their erections at the same time. They moaned and began kissing as their hips moved slowly. Lelouch gasped and rocked his hips faster. Suzaku moved his hand quicker and squeezed them both, smiling at the cute moans that escaped his friends lips.

"N-no..." Lelouch groaned as Suzaku kissed his neck. "Ah! Ah!" he screamed and thrust his hips against Suzaku's. "What's happening..?"

"You're coming." Suzaku giggled and tried to get himself to come as well.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch gasped and halted his movements, digging his nails into his friends arms as he experienced his first orgasm.

"Lulu..." Suzaku groaned and buried his face in his friends neck, coming right after him.

Lelouch laid on the bed, eyes wide and shaking slightly. "D-don't touch me like that again.." he got up and ran into the bathroom, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Lulu!" Suzaku got up and ran to the door, knocking on it. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me...you said you wanted it..."

Lelouch gently opened the door, a blush still spread across his face. "Don't tell anyone..." he whispered and looked to the floor. "And...I don't want this to make things between us awkward..."

"Things won't change and I won't tell anyone." Suzaku pulled the boy into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Now, how about that walk?" he smiled and took his hand.

"Maybe later...?" he rubbed his eyes and walked over to his bed, pulling off the soiled sheet so he could lay down.

"Okay.." Suzaku curled up behind his prince, holding him tightly as he fell asleep.

The raven prince blinked his eyes in what only seemed like minutes later, but he looked outside and saw the sun gently setting behind a large group of trees. He yawned and looked around his room, noticing that his friend was missing.

"Suzaku?" he stretched and rubbed the back of his neck. When he didn't receive an answer he rolled off the large bed and walked to the bedroom door, opening it. "Suzaku!" he called and looked up and down the halls. It wasn't like Suzaku to leave without telling him, or leaving a note of some type. "Is he mad at me...?" the prince thought as he walked down the long halls, headed no place in particular.

He wandered outside and through one of the many gardens that surrounded the large palace. He hopped up onto a cement wall and swung his feet as he watched the orange setting sun shine off the water in a fountain.

"Lelouch?" said boy turned around to see his older sister, Cornelia.

"Yes, sister?" he smiled softly as she walked over to stand beside him.

"I'm assuming you've talked with brother already. Being the youngest in the family...you could possibly be a target for trouble...Have you thought about who you want your knight to be?"

"Well...I don't really think I need-"

"We all do, Lelouch."

"I have enough guards, why do I need a knight?"

"A knight is more than just a guard, they're more skilled and are there all the time...Unless you tell them not to be." she smiled and rubbed his back. "Are you okay? You seem distant."

"I'm fine...Have you see Suzaku?"

"The little servant boy?" she shrugged. "Haven't seen him all day."

"Hm.." Lelouch frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well, I'll let you get back to...what ever it was you were doing." Cornelia smiled and walked away. "Be good."

Lelouch hopped off the wall and walked further into the garden, admiring the flowers that grew around the path ways.

"Lulu!" Suzaku jumped from a bush and tackled Lelouch to the ground, giggling as he did so.

"What in the world?" he shoved the boy off and sat up. "What are you doing? Where were you? I woke up and you were gone!"

"S-sorry." Suzaku looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "I was really bored and well you were out like a light and after a few hours I just figured when I came back you'd still be asleep but apparently you-"

"Shut up." Lelouch held his hand up to the boy and sighed. "What were you doing in a bush?" he stood, brushed himself off and began walking.

"Playing."

"In a bush?" Suzaku nodded and bounced up, grasping Lelouch's smaller hand. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want." Suzaku smiled and looked at the way the sun shone off Lelouch's raven hair. His eyes stood out more in the sunlight as well, and the young Japanese boy couldn't help but notice how beautiful his older friend was.

Lelouch smiled and caused his friend to blush deeply. Not many people got to see the young Brit smile, especially not a real smile. His life was normally dull and full of things relating to the war on Japan. When he was with Suzaku, he let his true self show in all different ways...and Suzaku had recently discovered a new emotion hidden behind his young friend; pleasure.

"Suzaku? Hello!" Lelouch pinched his cheek and pouted. "Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I was just thinking..." Suzaku smiled and looked down at their hands that were linked together.

He began thinking again as they both fell quiet. The two had always been oddly close, ever since the day they had met. Suzaku could remember a young five year old Lelouch who clung to his mother as the Japanese boy approached, holding his own mother's hand. The two women spoke in a language that was unfamiliar to Suzaku, but very familiar to the Britannian boy before him. The two boys spoke different language, had different customs, but over many years they learned each others native languages and became very close. They often shared the same room and ate together while their mothers enjoyed that their sons got along so well. One day...after a war had begun, the two women had gone out together and never returned. The boys were thirteen and twelve at the time, feeling devastated by the death of their mothers, but strong for each other. Suzaku had been threatened with being sent away, his mother had lived in the palace with him only for the fact that she was a well respected maid and friend of Lelouch's mother, but now that she was out of the picture he was just another Eleven taking up unnecessary space. Lelouch begged his father to let the boy stay and finally broke him down on agreement that he would be Lelouch's personal servant and receive no pay for his work. Of course, Lelouch never asked Suzaku to do much other than to get him a glass of water or accompany him places; but he was still technically his servant.

"Lelouch, why do you like me so much?" Suzaku frowned and stopped walking.

"What type of question is that? You're my best friend..You know that." Lelouch tried walking again but was held back by a stubborn Suzaku. "What's wrong...?" he placed his hand on Suzaku's cheek. "You know I love you because of you..."

Suzaku smiled and looked away. "You love me?"

"Of course, silly." he kept walking and found a rock to sit on that looked over a small pond. "You're the only thing I have..."

"What about your brothers and sisters?" Suzaku sat beside him and wrapped his arm around the boys waist.

He laughed slightly. "I think they just keep me around for money and publicity... Poor little Lelouch, lost his mother due to the war while his other siblings are all seven years or older than him and busy with politics!" he sighed and leaned against the brunette, placing his head on his shoulder.

They were silent for a while as they watched the sun finally go down, and the moon brighten up behind them. The stars came out and Suzaku smiled as he looked up, watching them dance around. The boys slid off the rock and laid down on the cool grass, together, in each others arms.

"Hey, Lulu?"

"Yes, Suzaku?" Lelouch closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his friend.

"I love you too...and...You're the only thing in my life that I have and care about..." Suzaku whispered and kissed Lelouch's cheek softly.

Lelouch smiled and kissed Suzaku deeply. Lelouch had never kissed anyone before, and neither had Suzaku...But in one day alone they'd kissed more than they ever thought they would with anyone. They laid together kissing for a while, slowly toying with each others lips before the wind picked up, causing them to get cold. The older boy shivered, but kept kissing his friend who sat him up.

"We- should- go..." Suzaku said between kisses.

"Mmm..." Lelouch protested, pressing his lips harder against Suzaku's.

Suzaku smiled and lifted Lelouch up in his arms, kissing him again as he walked back on the pathway. They giggled together and separated from their tight hold before they got into view of anyone that might see them. Suzaku walked Lelouch back to his bedroom and leaned on the door as the young Brit pulled off his clothing and looked for something warm to wear to bed.

"Why are you just standing there?" Lelouch dropped his pants and pulled on some pajama bottoms. "Get ready for bed, aren't you staying with me tonight?" Suzaku nodded and removed his shirt and pants, leaving on only his boxers. "Wont you be cold?"

"No, I'm fine." he smiled and hopped on the bed, snuggling under the many blankets it had.

Lelouch shook his head in amusement before crawling in beside him, their lips meeting once again. He wrapped his arms under Suzaku's, holding onto him tightly as Suzaku rested his hand on Lelouch's thigh, rubbing up and down. Lelouch sighed and rolled onto his back.

"Goodnight."

Suzaku pouted and rolled onto his stomach, throwing an arm over his prince. "Nighty night!"

Lelouch woke in the morning to a drooling Suzaku. "Ew! Get off me!" he shoved Suzaku onto the floor and sat up.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head and frowned. "What did I do?" he was confused.

"You were drooling on my pillows." the prince got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower, you should as well...I want to go shopping today." he slammed the door.

Suzaku sighed and crawled back onto the bed, inhaling the permanent scent that was left on the blankets and pillows. He closed his eyes and smiled, cuddling into the warmth that was left behind.

"I thought I told you to get ready?" Lelouch came back from the shower, drying his hair with a towel.

"Hm? Sorry...I was sleepy." Suzaku rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed. "Why don't you go have breakfast while I get ready?" he stumbled out the door and down the hall to his own bedroom.

Lelouch frowned and stormed off to the dining room. "I'm not even hungry..." he grumbled and sat in a chair.

"Is there anything I could get you, your highness?" a maid walked over and smiled at him.

"Could I just have a glass of water? I'm only waiting for Suzaku."

"No breakfast sweetie?"

"No thank you..." he put his head down on the table.

The maid nodded and walked off to retrieve some water for the young prince. Suzaku showed up and sat beside him, noticing that he wasn't eating his usual breakfast of eggs and toast.

"Not hungry?"

"No." Lelouch kept his head on the table. "Are you ready?"

"Yep!" Suzaku bounced up and pulled Lelouch's chair out for him. "Where did you want to go today?"

"Just down to the mall maybe...I wanted some new clothing and I think you need some as well." he pointed out Suzaku's boring outfit.

The two walked to the mall together, getting many looks from people that passed by. Lelouch was often recognized by people in public, he had been in many magazines and on several talk shows as a guest with his brothers, but never alone. They mostly asked him what it was like to be the youngest of so many siblings and if he had any important roles at the palace. But lately, teen magazines had been following him and taking many pictures, trying to get interviews with the young boy. He was a young boy, but many teenage girls (and sometimes boys) had their hearts set on the prince.

Suzaku held the door for Lelouch and escorted him into the mall that was already filled with many people. The two hardly ever went out in public together, but when they did they were always the center of attention. Suzaku walked with his prince to a clothing store and helped him try on many different outfits, and some of his own.

"How's this one?" Lelouch walked out of the dressing room with small white shorts on and a white sweater that clung to his curves and was baggy around his shoulders, showing them off.

Suzaku smiled at the view, enjoying it very much. "Perfect! I love it."

"Really? You think so? Not to...faggy?" he laughed and ran his hands down the sides of the shirt onto his hips.

Suzaku laughed and fixed the tag on the back of the shirt and helped Lelouch style it. "Not for you, anyway." he held his hands on Lelouch's hips for a moment before letting go.

"Then I'll get it, and wear it when it's too warm for winter clothing, but too cold for summer clothing." he slid back into the dressing room and removed the clothing.

Suzaku carried the many bags of things Lelouch had purchased for them as they found a place to get food. The place was a Japanese fast food restaurant and had large portions, so they decided to split the meal at a low price and so they wouldn't have to waste it. The duo sat at a table together, laughing over random things and shared the same plate of food, attracting many photographers. Once home, the boys proceeded to drop their new clothes into the laundry so they could be washed and went outside to play in the garden.

The day had come and gone and before Lelouch knew it, he was waking up to a magazine being throw at him from across the dining room table.

"Explain this." Lelouch looked up to his older brother, Schneizel who had a disappointed look on his face.

He looked down to the teen magazine and read the title: "Bromance or Romance?" he flipped to the section of the magazine that covered his day at the mall with Suzaku and it was filled with pictures of him being close to Suzaku, sharing food, smiling and even an image of Suzaku's hands on his hips. To Lelouch, their day seemed pretty innocent, but now that he saw it plastered all over a magazine that teenage girls drooled over...he saw why his brother would be concerned.

"Schneizel...I- we were just having a good time..."

"Bullshit! Why's he touching you in this photo? Is there a reason you were sharing food together off the same plate? _And _a soda?"

"He was helping me with the shirt I was trying on...and we didn't want to get too much food and I wasn't really thirsty..." he tried to control his anger with his older brother, knowing very well if he had raised his voice to defend himself and Suzaku, he would have been slapped across the room.

"Behave in public. He's your _servant_," he spat the word like it was filthy, "he gets the door for you, he brings you your food. He isn't there for you to buy lunch for and to try clothing on with." Lelouch clenched his fists under the table and kept his head bowed. "If father finds out about this, your ass is in more trouble than you can imagine. You know how he feels about _Eleven's_." Schneizel walked out of the room and slammed the large door, causing the younger to jump.

Once he no longer heard his brother in the hall and was sure he was gone he burst out with a scream. "And if father wasn't such a douche bag we wouldn't be in this situation with the war and my mother wouldn't be dead! Why can't I have a good time? I never get to have fun and the one time I do you're an asshole about it! Clovis and Odysseus are _never _like that to me!" he screamed again and kicked a wall in the room. "Stupid..." he sunk to the floor, magazine in hand. "What's the big deal...?" he read the title again and looked at the small article written about him and Suzaku's day out.

"_Our favorite youngest prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, had a day out at the mall with what appeared to be a close friend of his. Despite the young man being an Eleven, the young prince was still enjoying his day and ignoring the many glances from people around him. He was seen trying on clothing by the known designer, Clinton Edwardson and eating at a random Eleven restaurant in our local mall._

_The strange relationship between the two boys is unknown but it's good to see our youngest prince out having a good time with someone he can be himself around. Look out ladies, you may have some __competition!_"

"What's wrong?" Suzaku stood in the doorway and noticed the strained look on his friends face.

"Stubbed my toe..."

"How? Are you okay?" he bent down and rubbed Lelouch's back.

"Kicked the wall...I'm fine. Let's go for a walk down town."

"It's really early, nothing's open." Suzaku thought the boy wanted to go shopping.

"I just would like to go to the park...get out for a while."

Suzaku nodded and helped Lelouch up, looking at the magazine in his hand. "You read this?"

"No..." he thrust the paper at his friend and showed him the front page.

Suzaku read the front and the whole article, laughing as they walked down the sidewalk together. "Are you serious? He yelled at you for _this_?"

Lelouch nodded and ran across the street with Suzaku, arm in arm. "He's a bastard and I'd love to do something scandalous to get back at him."

"Don't get us kicked out of the palace, where would we go?" he sat on a bench with him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We'd have to...Oh, I don't know...pretend we were normal students and enroll at a school and join the student council or something." they laughed and watched some cars and bicycles pass by.

Lelouch closed his eyes, sighing at the warm morning sun and resting his head on Suzaku's shoulder.

"If your brother-"

"Screw him." Lelouch opened his eyes and looked at Suzaku who was smiling down at him. "You're my best friend." Suzaku nodded and gripped his friends hand, not caring who saw.

Later in the afternoon, Lelouch was happy to receive a letter in the mail from a television station. "Hey Suzaku, look at this." he walked over and opened the letter. "Your Highness, Lelouch vi Britannia: we would be pleased if you would accept our invitation to be on our show, Milly's Scoop, for an interview. If you are interested please give us a call and speak with our producers about setting up a time and date." he followed up by reading a number and several signatures.

"That's a pretty good show...they get everyone on there that girls are crushing on and stuff...Pop stars and movie actors mostly."

Lelouch nodded and picked up the phone, dialing the number. Suzaku grinned and bounced on the bed, excited that Lelouch was going to be on television. "Hello, yes this is Prince Lelouch. I'm good, how are you? Yes about that... uh-huh.. when would be a good time? I have nothing to do lately and your letter seemed to have caught my eye. Yes. Wonderful. Thank you." he hung up the phone and smiled at Suzaku. "Guess this will give something for my brother to be upset about."

Suzaku laughed and looked through some manga, now laying upside down on the bed. "Well if you ask me, I think it's a brilliant idea and that you should be totally open and honest about everything...Unless they ask you about-"

"Don't even mention that!" Lelouch plugged his ears dramatically. "That's between me and you...No one else."

"What are you going to answer when they ask you about you and me and the whole bromance or romance thing?" Suzaku laughed.

"I'll think of something." Lelouch sat on the bed and straddled Suzaku's hips. "As far as that goes..."

"What?" he looked at Lelouch and down at the boys perfect hips that were gently rocking against his. "Oh..." he grinned and held the ravens hips, guiding him along.

"Mmm..." Lelouch moaned slightly and leaned down, pressing his lips against Suzaku's. "We should..."

"Take off our clothes?" Suzaku removed his shirt, followed by Lelouch's. He rolled over and kissed the boys neck while undoing their pants. Lelouch groaned as Suzaku slid his pants off and gripped his erection, stroking it quickly.

"Faster!" he moaned and thrust upward. "M-more!" Suzaku's wrist jerked faster as he guided Lelouch's hand to his clothed groin. Lelouch's hand gently rubbed the bulge before removing it from the fly in Suzaku's pants. He ran his hand up and down the length and watched his friend's reaction.

Suzaku moaned and thrust into Lelouch's grasp. "Ah..." he moved his hand faster and kissed Lelouch's pale throat. He sucked on it gently, trying not to leave too much of a mark as he did so. Suzaku's other hand caressed Lelouch's backside as they continued to please each other.

"More!" Lelouch moaned and squeezed Suzaku before feeling a finger begin to circle his entrance. "Wh-what are you doing?" he shouted and squirmed at the strange feeling.

"S-sorry...I heard once that if you touch a boy there sometimes..it feels good...I've never tried with myself but..." he kept circling his finger around, eventually causing Lelouch to moan and thrust his hips upward. "How's it feel?"

"Good!" he moaned and allowed Suzaku to push the finger inside of him, causing him to become slightly uncomfortable. Suzaku stopped moving his hand as he explored the inside of Lelouch, gently experimenting with him. Lelouch's eyes became half lidded as Suzaku slid another finger inside of him, thrusting them in and out of his body. "Oh..." he moaned and stopped touching Suzaku, eventually wrapping his arms around his back. "Feels weird." he rocked his hips down onto the fingers and smiled. "I like it."

Suzaku smiled and kissed him, thrusting his fingers deeper inside of Lelouch's small frame. Lelouch let out a cute scream, arching his back and bucking his hips wildly. "Again! R-right there!"

Suzaku had thought he hurt Lelouch, but hearing the cute screams of pleasure that were coming from his mouth, moved his fingers in the same way he did before, pressing them against a magical little button inside his friend. Lelouch moaned and screamed as he did so, causing Suzaku to touch himself in extreme excitement. His fingers raked across Suzaku's tan back as he rode the fingers that were inside of him.

"C-coming!" he rocked his hips faster and moaned Suzaku's name over and over. "Ah! Ah!" he gasped and came on his pale stomach, screaming loudly.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku gasped and moaned, coming on Lelouch's thin hips.

Suzaku laid down next to a panting Lelouch and smiled at him. "I didn't think you'd have an orgasm from my fingers being inside of you..."

"Why wouldn't I? Men have sex all the time...I just...well, I've never done it." Lelouch closed his violet eyes and relaxed. "It felt good."

"Maybe I'll start touching you there...It about drove you insane and really turned me on." he looked at Lelouch's body and saw the mess they'd made on him. "You're dirty."

"Wash me..." he sighed and hummed as Suzaku took a warm cloth to his stomach and hips.

Suzaku smiled and watched as his slow strokes to his stomach put Lelouch to sleep. The younger boy tossed the soiled rag to the hamper and pulled some underwear onto Lelouch so he wouldn't be fully nude if someone walked in. Suzaku curled up beside him and played with his hair before falling asleep with him.

– – – –

"Okay! And we're back on Milly's Scoop with Prince Lelouch vi Britannia!" a bouncy blonde girl shouted to the crowd who cheered and clapped, girls screaming loudly as the young prince entered the stage, shaking hands with the blonde and sitting down. "So tell me, Your Highness," she giggled, "What's your home life like?"

"Please, call me Lelouch." he smiled and crossed his legs. "Well, at home I'm normally very bored. There isn't much to do except read a good book and sit outside in the garden."

"Uh-huh...And tell me, what is the rest of the royal family like?"

"The rest of the royal family? Oh, well...they're awfully busy. I mostly relate to my sisters with anything, unless Prince Clovis is around...He's very artistic and I enjoy his artwork quite a bit...As far as my sisters go they're very sweet and gentle and kind."

"So you have a boring home life and a pretty nice family! Now, let's get down to the real scoop." she pressed a button on a remote in her hand that brought up a picture of the magazine Lelouch was featured on with Suzaku. "Now explain to all of us, who is this adorable Eleven with you? Is he your servant?"

"Well, Milly, his name is Suzaku Kururugi and he's my best friend...and he is, in fact, my servant...but I don't think of him like that."

"Best friend? Or...Boyfriend?" she giggled, being very straight forward. She flipped the image to another picture of the boys smiling, with Suzaku's hands on his hips. "Many fans are wondering if you're romantically involved with this boy."

"Well, the picture obviously was taken at an awkward time." he laughed. "He was helping me fix the shirt I tried on and just telling me that I should buy the outfit."

"Yes, yes...but are you involved?"

"I'm neither going to deny nor agree with that question, Milly. Whether we're involved or not, it's a personal matter and the time will come when I'm ready to tell the public who I like, or am involved with."

"Such a disappointment! We were all so curious if the rumors were true...Well, how did you and this, Suzaku, become friends?"

"We met when we were very young, always have been close and I love just hanging out with him and having a good time."

"You always seem so mature in public, when you're up with your family making an announcement about something or like right now, but do you ever have you immature moments?" she flipped a picture to one of Lelouch smiling and laughing with Suzaku while sharing a plate of food.

"Of course, who doesn't? What's the point if I can't be a little immature...I'm fourteen years old..Granted, I don't show that side of me very often." he laughed a little and recrossed his legs another way. "Mostly those moments are with Suzaku when we're having a good time. We act pretty silly when we think no one is watching."

"When you think no one is watching?" she questioned and turned her head to the side. "Elaborate!" her eyes lit up.

"This one time, we were running through the halls...a big 'no no' in any building, especially a palace, but we were just goofing around and he started doing flips down the hall and cartwheeling while I was laughing hysterically at him...and somehow it turned into the two of us making fun of my older brother, Schneizel...I can't fully remember that but come to find out a few maids were standing in the doorway watching us and snickering."

Suzaku was laying on Lelouch's bed, on his stomach, clutching a pillow while watching the raven on the television.

"That's adorable!" Milly giggled. "Do you have any plans coming up? Vacations? Parties?"

"Well I'm considering a trip to France soon...Rediscover my heritage."

"Is there anyone you'd be bringing with you?"

"Suzaku, of course."

"Of course! Well it was very nice having you, Lelouch," she smiled and turned to the camera, "We'll be back after a quick break, with famous actor, Michael Justice!" the crowed clapped as Milly and Lelouch hugged and the screen cut to commercial.

Lelouch arrived home in his limo and ran inside, greeting Suzaku with a hug.

"You're taking me to France?" Suzaku smiled.

"If you want to..."

"Of course I do!" he smiled and kissed Lelouch softly, pulling him onto the bed. "Just you and me?"

"We might have to bring a guard...It's almost like my brother doesn't trust you...Whatever though." Lelouch straddled Suzaku's hips and laid down on top of him.

"I wish there was some way I could be a guard...then we wouldn't have to worry..." Suzaku started kissing Lelouch's neck, causing them both to moan.

"Wait!" he sat up and looked down at a startled Suzaku. "You can be!" he grinned and rolled off him, running from the room.

"What?"

"Wait there!" he shouted from down the hall. He impatiently knocked on his sisters bedroom, bouncing as he waited for her to answer the door.

"Lelouch, is everything alright? You're out of br-"

"Everyone says I need a knight, right?" he gasped for air.

"Well, yes-"

"I want Suzaku...I really do Cornelia...he's protected me before and he cares about me and I care about him and he makes me happy...but when something comes up he's there to protect me in an instant..."

"He's so young..."

"How old was your knight? He was fifteen, right? But he was up to standards and proved himself loyal...Suzaku's only fourteen but I know he's right for this...With a bit of training..." Lelouch finally caught his breath and leaned against the wall, sighing. "Please...? You have just as much say in this as Schneizel does...if not more..."

"Lelouch...if you feel that it's the right thing..." she walked over to a drawer on part of the desk she had in her room, and removed a manilla envelope. "You need to fill it out...and both of you need to sign these documents..."

"Thank you!" he hugged her and smiled. "Thank you so much..." he ran from the room back to his bedroom and nearly tripped as he came through the doorway. "Suza!" he stumbled onto the bed and shoved the envelope in his face. "Open it..." he gasped, out of breath again.

Suzaku cautiously opened the envelope, and removed three pieces of paper with gold notarized marks of the Britannian symbol on them. He read them over and looked up at Lelouch, his green eyes wide and bright with joy. "No way..."

Lelouch nodded and grabbed a pen. "Please say yes..."

"Yes!" Suzaku rushed Lelouch into filling out the three pages, signing each one. Suzaku signed his own name and hugged Lelouch tightly. "Your brother is going to hate me even more."

"He can't do anything about it, it's my choice and Cornelia already signed the papers..."

Suzaku nodded. "So...about France..."

Lelouch laughed and replaced the papers in the envelope. "I get one, you get one and one goes on file."

"What do I do with it?"

"Hang it in your room?" he spoke with a 'duh' tone and put the papers on his bedside table. Suzaku felt embarrassed and hung his head. Lelouch smiled and kissed him, laying on the bed with him. "We need to find you a proper knight outfit."

"Back to the mall?" he joked and looked into Lelouch's deep pools of violet.

Lelouch just smiled and kissed him again. "I have people to make outfits for me...your outfits will be tailored just to fit you..of course, you'll still be able to wear your regular clothing as I often do...but a lot of the time we have to be formal."

"When do you make the announcement about us?" he blushed. "I mean about being your knight..not.."

"Shh-" he chuckled and rolled over so he was laying on Suzaku. "After I design your outfit..."

Lelouch's lips attacked Suzaku's neck as they laid on the bed. "I was thinking." Suzaku spoke.

"Hm?" he hummed against Suzaku's throat and kept kissing.

"You said men have sex all the time...?" Lelouch ignored his question and kept kissing his throat, rubbing his palm on the growing bulge in Suzaku's shorts. "I thought maybe you and I could...well, we could figure out how to do that..."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku and blinked a few times. "S-sex...?" he blushed. "I-"

They sat at Lelouch's computer together on a popular search engine, confused about what to type in. Both boys blushed at the words and images that came up on the screen, causing them to quickly close the web page. Lelouch cleared his throat and tried a different link, bringing them to a less mature site.

"It says it shouldn't hurt," Suzaku avoided looking at Lelouch, having second thoughts about his own idea, "that is, if we do it right..."

"You know..we can wait...Th-that is, if you don't want to do this!" he blushed deeper and bit his lip.

"W-well...Let's...think about it?" he sensed Lelouch's nervousness and shut down the computer. "We are very young...after all...I mean it's one thing for us to touch each other but...well...I'm sorry." he blushed and looked away. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Suzaku..It's perfectly normal...I was also thinking it but I just...well..." he chuckled and hugged his friend tightly. "Let's just keep doing what we're doing for now and figure things out later on..." he whispered and pushed him to the bed. "I'd like you to put your fingers in me again though...I liked it a lot." he smiled and ground his hips on Suzaku, trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Mmm..." his eyes fluttered closed as Lelouch gently rocked against him. "I do want to try it with you though...But we'll wait..." he undid Lelouch's pants by feel and gently stroked him as they ground together.

"Ah!" Lelouch moaned and rolled his hips faster. "It's not that I don't want you..." his breathing increased as Suzaku's hand sped up. "N-no!" he moaned loudly. "Ah!" he was thrown over and stripped of his clothing.

"We just shouldn't be doing it..." Suzaku said under his breath as he admired the sight and removed his pants.

Lelouch spread his legs wide and watched Suzaku touch himself while he rubbed his fingers against his small entrance. The young prince groaned as a finger was thrust inside of him, soon followed by another. Suzaku wet his lips and watched Lelouch's small body jerk around on the bed as his fingers pressed firmly against that sweet spot inside of him. The brunette moaned as Lelouch's hand snaked to his hips, removing his hand to replace it with his own. His hand worked quickly, trying to bring the Japanese boy to an orgasm. Lelouch enjoyed the noises Suzaku made as they touched each other, and he knew very well that Suzaku enjoyed the noises he made.

"Faster...Faster!" Lelouch moaned and rocked his hips downward onto the fingers that were still prodding him.

"L-Lulu!" Suzaku moaned loudly and thrust into the hand that was gripping him tightly. "I'm...oh!" he tried to control himself but somehow found himself between Lelouch's legs, grinding his length against the boys hips while his fingers kept thrusting back and forth.

"It's not enough..." Lelouch kissed him deeply and lifted his hips up. "I want it...I lied...I need it!" he moaned and begged Suzaku for more. "I can't take it, Suzaku! I want you to fuck me!"

"Lulu..." Suzaku's hands were shaking as he listened to Lelouch moan and scream for him to do what they thought they agreed to hold off on but were obviously building up to in the heated mess on the bed. "Y-yes, your highness!" he removed his fingers, causing the smaller boy to whimper. He carefully slid himself into the small boy and groaned at the large amount of heat. "S-so...tight!" he held his hips still and watched Lelouch's face.

"Ah! It's so b-big!" tears sprung to his eyes at the shock of having Suzaku inside of him. "Move!"

Suzaku thrust his hips forward and buried himself fully inside of the boy. Lelouch screamed and raked his nails across Suzaku's back before pulling his shirt off. Suzaku gasped and moaned as he pounded inside the small boy beneath him, holding onto his hip while supporting himself with the other arm.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch moaned and arched his back as his prostate was slammed into. "That's it!" he gasped and rocked his hips. "More, more, more!" he begged.

The younger boy moaned in Lelouch's ear as he thrust harder and faster. "I'm gonna come! It's so tight inside of you!" he sat up and held Lelouch's hips, pounding into him with all his might. And Suzaku, being who he was, was quite strong compared to Lelouch's small frame.

"Ouch!" he screamed and was pulled to sit up in Suzaku's lap. He instinctively bounced up and down in his lap and moaned with every thrust from the hips beneath him. "Yes!" he screamed and touched his body all over before grasping Suzaku's hair and slamming their lips together in a heated kiss. Their bodies formed together as he continued riding him with the aided help of Suzaku's bucking hips.

"Lulu!" Suzaku screamed his name, his voice surely going up a few octaves as he came, coating the inside of Lelouch with the white strings of his seed.

Lelouch gasped at the feeling inside of him combined with the constant hitting of his prostate and came with a loud girlish scream, scraping his nails on Suzaku's back. They fell over on the bed together, in a heap, panting and gasping as they tried to come down from the most intense orgasm they'd ever experienced.

They laid together for a few minutes before Lelouch began hyperventilating as he came down from his high; he threw himself off the bed, rushing to the bathroom. He thrust himself over the toilet and dry heaved, crying violently as nothing came out of him.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku rushed to his side and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry..."

The crying prince didn't speak, just sat there with tears rushing from his eyes, his body shaking in Suzaku's hold. Suzaku looked down to notice that Lelouch's thighs were covered with blood...No matter how gentle they tried to be, they couldn't and wound up hurting the young prince.

"Shh..." he rubbed Lelouch's back in small circles, nervous that he'd injured the prince. "How about a bath...?" Suzaku stood up and turned on the water to the tub, feeling his stomach knot up as he thought about hurting his beloved prince.

"Master Lelouch?" a knock on his bedroom door sent both boys nearly through the roof. "Are you alright? We heard screaming and now you're crying...Your brother is here." a maid spoke softly.

"Just a minute!" Suzaku shouted, rushing back into the room to throw on his clothing, he stumbled, still feeling weak in the knees from having sex. "Come in." he stuttered, now back in the bathroom. He had managed to get Lelouch into the tub and fill it full of bubbles.

The young prince looked completely distraught and was still shaking slightly.

"Is everything alright?" a blue eyed, wavy blonde, poked his head into the bathroom. "I came to see my baby brother and when I heard him screaming then crying..." he saw the spots of blood on the floor and became even more concerned.

"Your Highness..." Suzaku stood and bowed to Clovis. "He just...seems a bit sick...I think a bath should do him good..."

"Hey, Lelouch.." Clovis knelt down beside the large bath tub and ran his fingers through his brothers sweat soaked hair. "Not talking?"

Lelouch sunk further into the water, ignoring the two others in the room. Clovis turned to Suzaku who was shaken with fear. Was Lelouch mad? Was he sick because of him? If he had just controlled himself none of this would have happened and they'd be resting together right now, giggling about things... Lelouch shut his eyes tightly and began crying again, still shaking, and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"What's really wrong...?" Clovis asked with a caring smile on his face. Lelouch hated to admit it but Clovis was his favorite sibling. He was the brother that was closest in age to him and never got mad at him, but Lelouch couldn't help feeling that if he told Clovis what had happened he'd be separated from Suzaku for good. "Lelouch..."

"T-tell him.." Lelouch whispered and hid his face, shamed and still slightly nauseous.

"W-we...uhm.." Suzaku stammered and felt himself becoming nauseous as well. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes tightly and blurted out all the words. "We just had sex and everything went well and we did everything that we thought we should to keep him from hurting but then he got sick and started crying afterward and he's bleeding and now I feel sick too..." tears ran down Suzaku's face from his closed eyes.

Suzaku waited a few seconds before opening his eyes to a smiling blonde prince. "You two are so adorable... So you just took each others virginity?" he turned to Lelouch who was now blinking and wiping tears from his eyes. "You're obviously in a state of shock, not to mention the high of adrenaline that you're coming down off of...and if you do it too rough the first time you're going to hurt a bit afterward." he turned back to Suzaku and rubbed his back. "And you're upset because he's upset...that's the only thing that's wrong...It's very common. Especially the crying. I cried my first time." he giggled. "I'll get you something for the pain and for your stomachs... Don't worry about it, just wait a while before doing it again. I think, no matter how mature you may seem, you two weren't ready for this." he patted them on the heads, standing up.

"We didn't plan on it...we decided to wait..." Lelouch sighed. "But one thing led to another..."

"I feel really bad..." Suzaku looked at the floor.

"Well don't, stupid." Lelouch frowned.

"Hey, well...Don't worry about it guys. I'll be right back." he left and closed the door behind him.

Lelouch turned in the tub and reached his hand out to Suzaku who was still crying. "Please don't cry...it doesn't hurt anymore...I just don't feel good..." he smiled a bit. "I'd feel better if you held me..." he stood up, bracing himself, and winced at the slight amount of pain that was left. He sat on the edge of the tub, drying himself off.

Suzaku grabbed a warm outfit and helped Lelouch dress before walking him to the bedroom. "Oh...the bed's a mess..."

"We can sleep in your room..." Lelouch said as Clovis walked into the room, holding a large glass of water, a pill and some stomach medicine.

"This is for you," he handed the pill to Lelouch who quickly popped it in his mouth and drank the water. "And this is for both of you." he handed them some liquid stomach medicine that they unhappily drank. "Just go to bed and relax...You just need to calm down..."

The boys nodded and were escorted by Clovis to Suzaku's bedroom. It was nothing compared to Lelouch's, but it was comfortable. Clovis tucked his younger brother and his knight into the small bed and made sure they were both alright.

"Do you need anything else? I'm staying down the hall if you need me...I'll have the maids clean your room and the bathroom, no questions asked."

"Don't tell brother..please Clovis?" Lelouch asked with half lidded eyes, trying to stay awake.

"I promise. I'll see you in the morning, up bright and early for breakfast."

"Yuck..." Lelouch frowned and held his stomach.

Suzaku smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to the prince who just nodded and left the room, laughing quietly to himself. "These kids..."

– – –

**What do you think? I got bored...Should I continue...? I start school up again next week and I feel that if I want to do anything, I have to do it NOW... ehh.. **

**Anyways...I was thinking with this story, if I continue .. I'll go into the later years of when they're a little older and they think back on things and blah blah blah and things get exciting with Lelouch's brother who makes some threats and then his father gets involved and more of the wonderful lemony goodness... dot dot dot... -wink wink-**

**But yeah, things moved sort of quickly but...well, most of you, as well as I, know that we don't want to just sit here and drag on and on and on with boring stuff and not get any lemon until the end of a 20 chapter freaking story...Not to say that some stories that do that aren't good, but I just … really like my lemon... hehe**


End file.
